


【刺客信条EA】Smooth Operation

by winterfalls42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cute stuff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 阿泰尔去意大利做一个刺客任务。不过这只是他整个计划的一部分。现代AU，年下EAOOC和无脑甜www
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 9





	【刺客信条EA】Smooth Operation

他最后挣扎了几分钟，终于还是把那辆正在冒烟的车停了下来。

只是个小任务，撤离时出了点岔子。其实这并不算阿泰尔最糟糕的出行经历，不过失去了代步工具总归麻烦。他走下车，一边打量周围，一边走进加油站的便利店中。

“从这儿到蒙特里久尼还要多久？”阿泰尔将一罐汽水放在柜台。他的意大利语是上个月刚学的，并不太熟练，或许是因为这点，店员终于从手机里抬起头来，看了他一眼：“几个小时吧……来观光吗？”

“出差。”阿泰尔应道。他的目光在店员身后的烟酒货架上停留片刻，最终还是什么也没说，接过找零走出店外。说实话，他的确有一瞬间想过直接将开不了的车子丢在荒野里烧了，可转念一想，此次任务需要他保持低调，动静太大反而会暴露自己。

但话又说回来，一辆后备箱上满是弹孔的车似乎也谈不上低调。

阿泰尔拿出手机，拨通电话：“马利克，我的车坏了。”

“多谢你还记得我，”对方的声音里透着浓浓的疲惫，“虽然两小时前你的车载定位坏掉时就应该这么做，不过——”

他拖着长音，然后叹了口气，继续道：“——那条路上有个加油站。”

中东刺客回过身看看店门：“门口有个玫瑰标志？”

“没错，”马利克倒也不惊讶，“他们会带你去你要去的地方。”

“但愿。”

他听见电话那边友人哼了一声，“别急着抱怨，”马利克似乎正在翻找什么，“我这边还有一堆你没写完的任务报告……你说车坏了，那就还得填战损清单——”

在马利克说出更多之前，阿泰尔赶忙挂了电话。他又匆匆走回便利店，径直走到收银台前，将一枚带着血的徽章放在柜台上：“奥迪托雷庄园在哪里？”

店员抬起头来看看徽章，又看向他，不紧不慢地说：“我不知道你在说什么，先生。”

阿泰尔撇撇嘴，将左手放在胸前，露出无名指上特殊的纹身，“心宁平安，我的兄弟，”他颔首道，“请告诉我奥迪托雷庄园在哪里。”

对方点点头，“心宁平安，兄弟，”他站起来，撑着柜台倾身向前，隔着玻璃观察了一下那辆汽车，“刚结束工作？看起来挺辛苦的。”

“算不上辛苦，”阿泰尔回答，“只不过车坏了。”

男人挑眉，“你说了算，哥们，”他直起身走出柜台，“让我去给拖车公司打个电话。”

阿泰尔点点头。等男人走后，他才从怀里拿出手机，查看刚刚收到的短信。

“女友？”店员走进来时阿泰尔正在打字，前者不禁好奇地问了一句。

阿泰尔收起笑容，“或许，”他给了个模棱两可的答案，“怎么样？”

“很快会有人来的，他们会搭你到蒙特里久尼——还是男友？”

“……多谢。”

在即将离开前，阿泰尔鬼使神差地拿了柜台旁的两根棒棒糖，或许是刚才的短信，又或许是经过之前的追逐战，他的肾上腺素还疯狂刺激着大脑，总之阿泰尔将硬币推了过去，将两根糖塞进腰间的小袋子里。

店员有些好笑：“你马上要去见她？他？你们是一起来的还是说对方是意大利人？”

阿泰尔轻哼一声：“大概。”

“嘿，哥们，我也不是要打探你的隐私之类，放轻松点，”那个小伙子挠挠头，“你们那边的人都不爱聊天吗？”

“你们这里的人都很爱聊天？”阿泰尔反问。

店员露出一个假笑：“你猜。”

“惹恼接头人对你没好处。”马利克在短信里教训阿泰尔，后者此时正坐在一辆皮卡的车斗里。车厢里唯二两个座位上则分别坐着驾驶员和刚刚突然决定同行的店员。

“我也要回去，兄弟。”他这么说着，抢在阿泰尔之前挤上副驾驶。对方笑起来挺像某个人，于是阿泰尔也没有多做计较，自己爬上了车斗。

“没所谓。”阿泰尔回复，对于他来说，只要能够完成他此行的目的，过程如何并不重要。

对此，马利克只是发了个冷笑的表情。

这边三人很快到达镇上，司机将两人留在镇中心后便驱车离开。阿泰尔看了店员一眼，对方耸耸肩：“跟我来吧。”

由于事先已有沟通，与马里奥·奥迪托雷的会面十分顺利。两人做过交接，安排好善后事宜后，阿泰尔的刺客任务就算正是结束。

“我们的旅馆非常舒适，”意大利刺客热情地向他介绍着，“当然，这里还有绝不能错过的酒吧！欢迎你多住几天。”

马里奥陪着阿泰尔走到门口，在被手下的佣兵叫走前还同坐在花坛上玩手机的店员打了个招呼。

庄园主走后，阿泰尔和店员对上视线，这回轮到他挑眉：“没想到你是个奥迪托雷。”

对方重新打量了他一番：“没想到你就是那个阿泰尔。”

阿泰尔有些惊讶，不过他没有说话，只是微微点头，在离开前再次看了看身后这幢房子。

夜晚的蒙特里久尼不算太冷，正在伯父家借住的奥迪托雷家二少爷艾吉奥从衣架上摸了一件薄外套披上，便偷偷从屋里溜了出来。他一瘸一拐地走到楼下，用从哥哥那里摸来的钥匙打开后门，来到后院中。少年站在院中四处张望，过了许久才向一旁挪动几步，在一张长椅上坐下。

“不能直接从二楼跳下来是不是挺难受的？”

艾吉奥眨眨眼，“哦，他说话了。”他调侃道。

从院子围墙上跳下来一个人。“我说过多少次，我才不陪你玩罗密欧朱丽叶那一套，”这个男人走到他身边坐下，盯着艾吉奥的伤腿，“很傻。”

“这可不能怪我，阿泰尔亲爱的，”艾吉奥单手托着下巴，满脸委屈，“那时候太黑了。”

阿泰尔摘下兜帽，忍不住戳戳他鼓起来的腮帮。后者假意要去打开那只手，却趁势钻进阿泰尔身前，吻了吻金发男人的嘴唇。

“我好想你。”少年眼眸闪亮，让阿泰尔把所有的责怪全吞了回去。

见对方没有抗拒，艾吉奥开始撒娇，“再亲一下嘛，”他干脆将下巴搭在阿泰尔肩上，“马里奥伯伯甚至不让我回佛罗伦萨。他说我的禁足要一直持续到我能从二楼溜出去为止。”

“你知道他是为你好，”阿泰尔拍拍小男友的背，“还差几个月才十九岁的小孩就不要总想着逞强。”

少年不满，“那你十八岁的时候在干什么，”他撑起身子，看着阿泰尔的眼睛，“也在当学徒吗？”

“我已经可以一个人执行任务了，”阿泰尔轻哼道，“那不一样，我从小就接受训练，不像你这个半路出家的小菜鸟。”

艾吉奥仍不服气，不过在阿泰尔的眼神示意下他很快回想起自己是怎么扭伤的脚，又露出羞赧的神色来。阿泰尔看着他的神色变换，忍不住笑了几声，最后被又羞又恼的少年箍进怀中。

“你不在我身边，我好低落啊，”他蹭了蹭男友的发顶，“感觉连腿伤都好不了。”

导师打了一下他的手臂，“好吧，既然这样，”阿泰尔调整了姿势好让自己靠得更舒服，“现在我来了。觉得能跑了吗？”

“你亲一亲说不定就能。”意大利人耍赖。

“我还知道一种更好的方法，”阿泰尔说，“想不想试试？”

“什么？”

青年脸上渐渐浮现出邪恶的笑容：“把你绑在床上不许乱动，用不了几天马上就能好。”

他本来只是想跟少年开个玩笑，也许能吓一吓对方，不过从艾吉奥的反应来看，他们的想象显然不在同一个分级上。

“哈哈，绝对不行，”阿泰尔干笑两声，“这里的奥迪托雷太多了。”

艾吉奥失望地叹了口气，“噢，艾吉奥，你为什么要叫奥迪托雷呢？”他装腔作势地吟诵起来，“即使换一种方式称呼玫瑰，也不会减去它的芬芳——”

叙利亚人赶忙打断他，“停停停，”他干脆捂住少年的嘴，“你是选修了英美文学还是突然变成莎士比亚的粉丝了？”

“你不觉得我们的爱情就像罗密欧与朱丽叶一样美丽动人吗？”艾吉奥深情地望着恋人。

而他的男友甚至都没有思考：“不。他们最后都死了。如果你只是想溜出庄园你可以直接说。”

“好的。”

看着有些丧气的艾吉奥，阿泰尔的心情却愈发好起来，这让他不禁想逗逗对方，“其实我接下意大利的任务，”他坐起身，“主要是这个任务比较轻松。”

少年张张嘴，没说话。

“还有就是，”阿泰尔咳嗽几下，“怎么说呢……上次我们通电话时，你听上去实在太可怜了。所以我就……顺便过来看看。”

意大利人的双眼再次亮了起来，很快他便开始得寸进尺，“噢，我想你清楚，我的爱，”艾吉奥一手捂着胸口，一手伸向空中，“没有你的浇灌，我很快就会枯萎。”

在三次深呼吸后，阿泰尔最终选择无视对方的浮夸表演。“别太激动，”他揉揉太阳穴，“初步计划是这样：明天我会找辆车来，之后我们悄悄离开。”

“听上去——”意大利人咂嘴，“——不是个周密的计划。”

“当然，你觉得我应该很熟练吗？”青年皱眉看着他，佯装恼火，“我刚刚才想出这么个计划来。”

艾吉奥抿着嘴憋笑，靠在对方肩上，“哎呀，我好感动，”他握住男友的手，“你知道吗，我的脚踝现在一点儿也不疼了。”

“而我很确定这是医生的功劳。”阿泰尔也笑起来。

“不要谦虚嘛，”艾吉奥牵起刺客导师的手，吻吻他的无名指，“看见你，比什么良药都有效。”

还没等阿泰尔开口回答，两人便被一声咳嗽吸引了注意。

“所以这就是你几次三番来偷我钥匙的理由了？”一个男人从二楼的栏杆上滑下来，“别担心，小弟，我只是去厨房找些夜宵，刚刚我什么也没看见。” 

“得了吧，费德里科，”少年坐起来，摊开一只手，“你明明可以不发出任何动静。”

费德里科扬起嘴角，“只是想看看那个让你放不下手机的甜心到底长什么样，”他又看向阿泰尔，“所以，这就是你要来见的男朋友？”

面对男友大哥的问询，阿泰尔也只是学着对方白天的样子耸耸肩。“世界很小，”见艾吉奥露出疑惑的神情，他陈词总结道，“那个话很多的便利店店员。”

“我不知道你是这样看待我的。”费德里科挑眉。

“可是很准确。”少年笑个不停。

“得了吧，我也经历过爱情，在你看来他现在说什么都是对的。”

阿泰尔忍俊不禁，“我想这里我才是最年长的。”他说。

费德里科微微一笑：“我有五个前女友，我们现在还是好朋友。”

艾吉奥对大哥炫耀似的发言嗤之以鼻，而阿泰尔“啧”了一声，不说话了。年长一些的意大利人走到弟弟面前，朝他伸出手：“钥匙。”在弟弟极不情愿地将钥匙扔回到他手上后，费德里科狠狠揉了一把少年的脑袋。

“所以，你们接下来有什么打算？”

“带他去我家里接着养伤，然后送他回学校，”阿泰尔按下正要争辩的男友，“别。在你痊愈之前别想着去游乐园。”

“我可以只坐旋转木马。”艾吉奥撇撇嘴。

“恕我直言，现在在你两腿之间放任何东西都是危险行为，”费德里科揶揄道，“听你男朋友的，小弟。”

艾吉奥冲他吐舌头，而另外两人显然对此早已见怪不怪。他哥回敬了一个鬼脸，阿泰尔站起身拍拍外套。“天气预报说今夜会降温，”他抬头看了看天，“你先回去吧，穿这么点小心又冻出感冒来。”

“而且这位公主今天没喝他的热牛奶，”费德里科插嘴，一边冲阿泰尔挤眉弄眼，“说到这个，我真的得去吃点东西了，晚安，两位。”

见男人离开，阿泰尔松了口气：“我送你到后门那里。”他伸手示意对方握住，但艾吉奥自己站了起来，然后搂住他的脖子，几乎将整个人都挂到阿泰尔的身上。

“背我。”

“才不要，”阿泰尔把那条完好无损但蠢蠢欲动的腿拍了下去，不过还是仍由艾吉奥搂着自己脖子，“你哥哥好像不太惊讶。”

艾吉奥忿忿地哼了一声，“我出柜有一段时间了，”他说，“不过我怀疑他在我们打视频电话时有偷偷过来查岗之类的。”

男人半抱半拉地将身上的家伙送回屋门前，却又被对方拉住袖子。“时间过得太快了，”意大利人依依不舍，“我还有很多事要告诉你。”

阿泰尔松开对方，“你该休息了。”他拍拍那颗棕色脑袋。

在那双漂亮眼睛开始湿润时，金发男人还是倾身给了男友一个长吻。“晚安，”他抵着艾吉奥的唇低语，“明天见，我的罗密欧。”

五天前。

“马利克，”导师直接将一份档案拍在馆长的办公桌前，“这个任务，让我去。”

“我看看，”对方打开档案飞快浏览了一遍，“倒是没什么问题，不过你怎么突然想去意大利？我还以为你不喜欢跑太远。”

阿泰尔思考片刻，“有个朋友，”他郑重地说，“情况比较危急，我要去意大利帮他。”

“情况危急？”

“差不多。”

“那你何不现在就去，”马利克平静地看着他，了然道，“看起来那边的情况也不危急，你只是想找个合理的方法让我报销机票。”

导师面不改色：“如果只报销去的机票，我就可以买头等舱对吧。我记得有这条规定。”

马利克同样波澜不惊，笑容可掬：“休想。还有我知道那条‘规定’是你昨晚偷偷加进去的。”

此时此刻，艾吉奥正把自己挪进副驾座上，而费德里科将他的行李放进后备箱后，走到弟弟身边。

“伯伯还没回来，现在走刚好。先说好，我从下午起就没见过你，你们也没见过我，”他撑着车窗交代，又嘱咐艾吉奥，“到了记得给我打电话。”

“说实话，我很怀疑他能否发现我根本不在家里，”艾吉奥咧嘴，“总之，谢谢啦。”

他们互相道了别，阿泰尔发动车子。“他表现得就好像不知道自己弟弟要跟一个男人私奔，”阿泰尔看着后视镜里渐渐远去的费德里科，“他看上去毫无负担。”

“唔，他只是太想看马里奥伯伯气急败坏的样子了，”少年解释，“而且即使我被抓回去，倒霉的也只有我一个人而已。”

“那我们得想办法阻止这种事发生，”阿泰尔打趣道，从口袋里摸出之前买的糖，“喏，就说你是被这个骗走的。”

艾吉奥接过棒棒糖，也不说话，只是一直笑，笑得整个人都蜷缩了起来。他将脸埋进手里，抖个不停，直到阿泰尔推了他一把他才停下来。少年抬起头时脸上还带着傻笑，高高上扬的唇角怎么也落不下去。

“亲爱的，”他开口，声音里透着宠爱，“作为银行家的小孩，你真是我见过最不负责的绑匪了。你真应该好好计划一下。”

阿泰尔转头冲他挤挤眼睛，又看向前方。“我不会为这一点辩解，”他也笑起来，腾出一只手握了握艾吉奥的，“不过你看，计划非常顺利。”

Fin


End file.
